


La fidélité du général

by BillTenshiKoi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillTenshiKoi/pseuds/BillTenshiKoi
Summary: Kylo exige la soumission et l'obéissance de Hux...





	La fidélité du général

Il marchait dans la longue coursive vide à cette heure. Le quart de milieu de nuit venait de commencer et il avait fini par quitter le poste de commandement. La migraine qui martelait quotidiennement sa tête le torturait depuis déjà une heure. Les médicaments que le médecin du bord lui avait prescrits officiellement ne faisaient plus effets depuis plus d’un an. Ses mains tremblantes cherchèrent le petit flacon dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ses doigts y extirpèrent une petite gélule rouge et jaune. Il l’avala rapidement, sa gorge s’était habitué depuis longtemps aux médicaments qu’il prenait sans une gorgée d’eau. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant aux sanctions disciplinaires que le Premier Ordre réservé à ceux qui prenaient de telles drogues. Mais lui était bien au-dessus des lois de l’organisation.

Au détour d’une autre coursive, il croisa une grande silhouette sombre. Il grimaça : depuis que Ren avait pris le pouvoir, ses acolytes étaient revenus auprès de lui. Ils étaient comme des ombres fantomatiques et démoniaques qui hantaient son vaisseau. Le chevalier s’arrêta en face de lui et le jaugea. Ses doigts se serrèrent, ces guerriers étaient aussi imprévisibles et dangereux que leur maître.

« Il veut vous voir. Dans son bureau.  
-Maintenant ?  
-Le Suprême Leader n’attend pas, » cingla le chevalier de Ren.

Il hocha la tête. Il était tard, la fatigue se faisait sentir et la gélule allait faire effet sous peu. Il dépassa la silhouette sombre et marcha rapidement vers la grande pièce que Ren avait réquisitionné pour en faire une sorte de bureau et de salle de trône. Arrivé devant la porte, il ne ralentit pas. Comme à chaque fois, la porte s’ouvrait automatiquement à son passage. Il s’avança pour arriver à quatre mètres de Ren, qui lui tournait le dos pour observer le vaste étendu d’étoiles qu’offrait la galaxie.

« Leader Suprême.  
-Hux, » fit le grand brun en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux sombres détaillèrent un instant l’officier. Depuis Craith, sa lèvre avait cicatrisé et sa poitrine se soulevait de manière plus fluide. Pourtant, Hux continuait à désapprouver son autorité et à agir comme bon lui semblait. Il n’était pas dupe : cela jouait sur sa légitimité et l’autorité qu’il avait sur tout le Premier Ordre. Il s’avança de quelques pas, afin d’être le plus proche possible du général. Soudain le dos de sa main heurta la joue droite du roux. Hux vacilla et recula d’un pas, se tenant le bas de la mâchoire.

« Vous avez désobéi à mes ordres pour Naboo !  
-J’ai agi pour le bien du Premier Ordre, » répondit lentement Hux.  
« Je vous avais interdit d’attaquer Theed.  
-Leur reine cachait des résistants, il fallait agir. Naboo est désormais à nous.  
-A nous ? je suis le Suprême Leader, cette planète n’est qu’à moi seul.  
-Vous avez besoin de moi pour contrôler le Premier Ordre, l’armée ne vous obéit pas, » cracha Hux, excédé.

Le général comprit qu’il avait dépassé les limites lorsqu’il sentit sa gorge se serrer, comme étranglée par une force invisible. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains à sa gorge et tenta d’inspirer fortement mais l’air ne rentra pas dans ses poumons. Étouffé, ses jambes cédèrent. Il tomba à genoux au pied de Ren.

« Il serait regrettable que je vous tue, Hux. Mais vous refusez de vous soumettre et de m’obéir. »

Le visage naturellement pâle du général était devenu entièrement rouge. Il suffoquait. Ses mains quittèrent sa gorge pour attraper le pantalon noir du jeune Suprême Leader. Sa vision commençait à se troubler lorsque l’air pénétra à nouveau ses poumons, brutal mais salvateur. Hux toussa avant de calmer sa respiration et de lâcher les jambes de Ren. Pourtant son répit ne dura pas. La brute qu’était l’ancien apprenti de Snoke attrapa ses cheveux et tira pour relever son visage et planta ses yeux noirs dans ses prunelles bleues.

« La nuit porte conseil, Hux. Trouvez un moyen de vous soumettre vous-même ou je vous ferais goûter à mon sabre laser.  
-Oui, suprême leader. »

Ren le relâcha et s’éloigna, signe que la discussion était close pour le moment. Hux se releva, chancelant et quitta la pièce. Il alla directement dans ses appartements. Il défit sa veste lorsque son regard se posa sur une étagère, derrière son bureau. Il y avait déposé l’unique vestige de son père : la bouteille en cristal qu’il utilisait autrefois pour conserver son meilleur whisky. Ce whisky était son trophée, symbole de sa victoire contre son père. Brendol Hux adorait cet alcool alors que son fils préférait les arômes d’un bon vin. Pourtant il attrapa la bouteille et ôta son bouchon. Il porta le goulot à même ses lèvres et but de longues gorgées. La menace de Ren était toujours présente dans son esprit.

La gifle. Être à genoux à ses pieds. L’idée de se soumettre.

Tout lui rappelait des évènements passés qu’il aurait voulu oublié. Enfant, l’amiral Sloane l’avait pris sous son aile, protégé, guidé et formé. Mais lorsqu’elle le quitta, le jeune adolescent qu’il était alors fut jeté dans la fosse au Rancor. Son père s’était remis à le battre, ses camarades en faisaient autant lorsque les instructeurs avaient le dos tourné. Une seule chose l’avait sauvé et retiré de ses violences. A cette pensée, il rebut encore une longue gorgée d’alcool.

X o X o X

Kylo Ren entra dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière. Il était tard et il était fatigué. Il avait dû une nouvelle fois s’énerver contre le général Hux. Les autres chevaliers de Ren lui avaient plus d’une fois conseillé de le tuer mais à chaque fois, il se remémorait les paroles que la capitaine Phasma avait prononcé un jour. Selon elle, Snoke faisait bien de les monter l’un contre l’autre, sinon ils auraient pu former un formidable duo et avoir la galaxie à leurs pieds. A l’époque, Ren lui avait presque rit au nez mais désormais à la tête du Premier Ordre, il comprenait combien la loyauté et la fidélité de l’officier lui était importante. Il soupira en ôtant sa veste et son haut.

Un mouvement dans un coin de la pièce le fit réagir. Il attrapa son sabre laser, l’activa et se retourna rapidement. Il se figea en apercevant grâce à la lumière rouge qu’émettait son sabre le visage de Hux, à quelques centimètres de la lame crépitante et instable. Ren l’observa un instant. Les pupilles de l’officier étaient fortement dilatées. Surpris, Ren baissa son sabre et laissa le général faire un pas vers lui.

« Hux ?  
-J’ai trouvé…  
-Quoi ? » questionna Ren, la situation était si étrange.  
« Le moyen de me soumettre.  
-Vous êtes ivre ! » Le grand brun venait de remarquer l’odeur d’alcool qui se dégageait de l’officier.  
« Et drogué, » ajouta Hux, définitivement dans un état second. « Pour me soumettre, ce n’est pas votre sabre que vous devrait planter au plus profond de ma chair… »

La mâchoire de Kylo faillit s’écraser au sol. Tout cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au comportement normal que pouvait avoir le général. Hux profita de sa surprise pour placer sa main sur son entrejambe et caresser le tissu de son pantalon. Kylo frissonna en sentant son sexe frémir et réagir à la pression de ses doigts. Il avait déjà eu des aventures sexuelles. Lorsqu’il était jeune padawan, lui et d’autres se cachaient au milieu de la nuit dans les caves du temple. L’adolescent qu’il était avait embrassé des filles mais aussi des garçons, l’un d’eux lui avait même fait découvrir les plaisirs de la fellation. Mais ils étaient tous bien trop apeurés par la présence de Skywalker pour aller plus loin. Il avait connu les plaisirs de la chair lorsque Snoke l’avait pris comme apprenti. Les corps aux courbes plus ou moins voluptueuses sous le sien ne l’avaient, à l’époque, pas satisfait. Il avait trouvé ses amantes trop mielleuses, trop soumis, des petits être fragiles qui n’avaient aucune fougue. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sentit à peine les doigts de Hux libérer sa verge et faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses. Il ne s’en rendit compte que lorsque l’officier s’était mis à genoux et que sa langue humide vint chatouiller son gland. Kylo souffla le nom du général. Mais ce dernier continua sa caresse, tout en levant ses prunelles bleues vers lui. Sa main glissait le long de sa verge, lentement ; maintenant une pression légère mais efficace.

« Hux, » souffla à nouveau Kylo.

La vision que le général offrait était, il devait se l’avouer, magnifique et scandaleusement érotique. Hux était entièrement nu, son corps même mince était musclé, sa peau pâle brillait à la lumière de son sabre laser. Son corps n’avait rien de mielleux, de fragiles. Hux se soumettait mais Kylo était sûr qu’il était aussi plein de fougue.

« Vous le souhaitiez. Vous gagnez ma fidélité et ma loyauté. Ordonnez et j’obéirais. Dites-le, dites ce que vous voulez que je fasse, pour vous…  
-Sucez-moi. »

Ces deux mots étaient sortis d’eux-mêmes. Peut-être que Kylo finirait par les regretter mais pour l’heure, la sensation qu’offraient les lèvres de Hux au moment d’encercler son sexe était simplement divine. Le général savait s’y prend pour s’occuper de sa verge longue et épaisse. Il se mit à caresser, sucer, lécher, mordiller légèrement. Kylo fit glisser son pouce sur l’activateur de son sabre. La lame cessa de crépiter et la chambre replongea dans une obscurité intime. Seuls la respiration lourde de Kylo et les bruits de sucions témoignaient de ce qu’il se passait dans la chambre. Le sabre laser lui échappa même lorsqu’il sentit son sexe être entièrement englouti. Plus d’un s’était autrefois étouffé en tentent de le faire. A ses pieds, Hux gémit et agrippa ses cuisses musclées lorsque Kylo bougea son bassin vers l’avant. C’était bon, très bon. Les hanches du grand brun continuèrent à bouger. Hux se laissa faire, acceptant de garder la bouche grande ouverte pour qu’il puisse la baisser, aller et venir en elle, le plus profondément possible.

« Chevet, cinquante pourcent. »

Le petit luminaire au-dessus de son lit s’alluma, offrant une lumière tamisée à la chambre. Kylo recula légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre en observant Hux : il avait gardé sa bouche ouverte, un léger filet de bave et de sa semence reliait sa lèvre inférieure au gland rouge du grand brun. Sa langue habile glissa alors pour venir le nettoyer. Il était juste…

« Magnifique.  
-Je ferais tout pour vous plaire, Leader Suprême. »

Kylo sourit et fit un signe de tête dans la direction du lit. Hux sourit avant de se relever d’aller vers lui. Il se plaça à genoux sur le bord du matelas, dos à son amant, puis glissa le haut de son corps sur le drap sombre. Kylo se tourna vers lui et l’observa. Ainsi, il lui offrait une vue sans pareil sur ses fesses légèrement rebondie mais ferme et sur son intimité. Hux s’abandonnait complètement à lui. Rapidement, Kylo s’humidifia les doigts et se plaça contre les deux lobes blancs. Son index glissa entre eux et vint pousser légèrement sur l’anneau de chair. Hux gémit.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous baise, général ? » questionna Kylo, soudain joueur.  
« Oui…  
-Ici, comme si vous étiez une vulgaire chienne en chaleur ? » Son index glissa à l’intérieur de Hux, détendu par l’alcool et la drogue.  
« Oui.  
-Ou bien attaché, totalement à ma merci ? » un deuxième doigt rejoignit son index.  
« Oui.  
-Ou alors dans le poste de commandement, devant votre personnel ? » Ils firent un mouvement de ciseau.  
« Oui.  
-Ou je pourrais vous laisser à mes chevaliers ? » Un troisième.  
« Je ferais ce qu’il vous plaira.  
-Allez plus haut sur le lit, mettez-vous sur le dos. »

Kylo retira ses doigts et Hux lui obéit. Allongé sur le dos, il garda le silence lorsque le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren monta à son tour sur le matelas. Il lui écarta les jambes et vint se placer à l’entrée de son corps. D’un mouvement sec et rapide, il le pénétra. Hux se cambra et cria, de plaisir. Le sexe de Kylo glissa en lui jusqu’à la garde. Le grand brun ajusta sa position puis il se redressa, attrapant de chaque main les jambes fines de son amant.

« Pas maintenant, général. Je ferais de votre corps ma propriété mais d’abord, je veux voir votre vrai visage, celui lorsque vous jouissez, lorsque vous vous abandonnez entièrement. Laissez-vous aller, Hux. »

Hux acquiesça lentement. Kylo sourit avant de se retirer doucement et de revenir en lui. Hux se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Son visage était détendu, serein ; chose qui n’arrivait jamais lorsqu’il était en public. Kylo apprécia de le voir ainsi, il en était que plus beau. Tout en continuant ses vas et viens, il lui caressa l’intérieur des cuisses. Puis lentement, l’un de ses mains glissa sur le sexe dressé du général. Il était d’une bonne longueur mais bien plus fin que le sien. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa hampe, faisant gémir l’officier. Son pouce passa sur le gland rougit, qui perlait un peu, avant que sa main ne se referme complètement autour de la verge. La pression qu’il exerça était telle que Hux étouffa un gémissement.

« Ren…  
-Oui ?  
-Plus vite… pitié. »

Kylo sourit de plus belle avant de effectuer. Il aimait l’entendre le supplier alors il pouvait bien lui donner ce qu’il demandait. Ses pénétrations se firent plus rapides, légèrement plus violentes aussi. Sous lui, Hux haletait et gémissait. Son corps venait à la rencontre du sien. Sa bouche laissait passer des mots incompréhensibles. Kylo se pencha un peu plus sur lui. Les jambes du général vinrent s’enrouler autour de son bassin, l’attirant encore plus profondément en lui. Kylo plaça son coude près du visage de Hux et continua à le masturber au même rythme saccadé de ses pénétrations. Hux en profita pour passer ses bras derrière le dos large du grand brun. Ses mains l’agrippaient, comme on agrippe un bouée de sauvetage. Kylo grogna en sentant ses ongles se planter entre ses omoplates. 

Et sans crier gare, Hux jouit. Son corps se cambra violemment alors que sa semence se répandait abondamment entre leurs ventres et qu’il poussait un long râle de plaisir. Lorsqu’il s’abaissa à nouveau sur le matelas, tout son être tremblait. Kylo l’observa un corps instant. Le général avait les yeux clos mais il souriait, satisfait. Content de son petit effet, le grand brun lui embrassa le cou avant de le mordre au niveau de la clavicule. Hux grogna à peine alors que son amant labourait ses entrailles pour venir à son tour se déverser en lui. Kylo se laissa retomber doucement contre le corps de Hux. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration, alors que les mains du rouquin lui caressaient mollement le dos.

« Phasma avait raison, » murmura doucement Hux. « On aurait pu régner sur la galaxie…  
-Elle m’avait dit la même chose, » lui répondit son amant en roulant légèrement sur le côté. « Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour tenter la chose ? »

Kylo attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Il releva alors la tête pour voir Hux. Il s’était endormi. Une mèche de cheveux barrait son front. Le brun la lui remit doucement en place avant de quitter le lit. Il devait les nettoyer un peu avant de s’endormir. Il alla chercher un gant humide et tiède et retira le sperme du ventre de Hux. Celui-ci bougea à peine et se laissa border lorsque Kylo remonta le drap sur lui. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre son lit, où il cala maladroitement son corps imposant contre le dos de son amant.

Ils discuteraient demain, lorsque Hux aurait à nouveau les idées claires. Il l’écouterait sur sa vision de la gestion du Premier Ordre et de la conquête du reste de la galaxie. Et s’ils finissaient enfin par s’entendre autre que dans son lit, alors peut-être que Hux pourrait régner à ses côtés.


End file.
